1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to elastic wave filter devices and manufacturing methods of elastic wave filter devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-26623, for example, elastic wave filter devices in which a transmission elastic wave filter chip and a reception elastic wave filter chip are facedown mounted on a printed-circuit board using a flip-chip mounting technique have been known. In an elastic wave filter device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-26623, a transmission elastic wave filter chip and a reception elastic wave filter chip are encapsulated by a resin encapsulation member provided on a printed-circuit board.
An elastic wave filter chip generates heat during operation. This raises a risk that a temperature changes in an elastic wave filter device during operation so that characteristics of the elastic wave filter device provided with an encapsulation member are changed. To eliminate this risk, there is a demand for the improvement in heat dissipation properties of elastic wave filter devices.